The Other Girl
by Tamvati
Summary: There's only Bellatrix as a woman Death Eater, but it had not always been like that. There was that young, clumsy girl, Verdandi she was called ... But she died serving the Lord. Wait ! Serving him ? Well not really. See what happened.


"-Verdandi, come here.

-Yes Master ?

-The others, you go."

As he said that, all the followers went out of the room, except Verdandi. She was nervous and wondered about this special meeting.

"-Verdandi, come closer, I don't want to speak loud and be heard by any eventual spy.

-Why don't you cast some silencing spell ?

-Because it would be obvious that we have to deal with heavy business."

She didn't answer as she didn't fully understand the meaning of this sentence. She finally obeyed her master and came near him.

"-I listen to you my Lord.

-I want to give you a mission. An awful mission but someone must do it.

-What is it master ?

-I want you to spy the Order of the Phoenix for me. You'll have to join them and pretend you work with them. You'll have to make them believe you are by their side."

What was that mission ? Be a member of the Order of the Phoenix, no thanks. She knew she would do anything for her master but that request was disgusting.

"-Disgusting... " He said coldly out loud. "I see that my request pleases you Verdandi.

-My Lord, it is that …" She started but he interrupted her brutally

"-I don't want your opinion about this question. I just want to know if I can trust you about that or not ?"

She had to admit she was a bit lost. Would she do what her master just asked her to ? The answer would probably be yes. She loved her master very much and was not able to refuse any of his order but thinking of the Order disgusted her. But she would do it of course.

She had already declined a request of her master but it ended badly. Very badly, she still remember the smell of the cave and the taste of the food. Awful.

_Her punishment had been to watch over the cave where the Dark Lord created a lake and put an island in the middle. It was a funny place indeed. She maybe spent days in the entry before it occurred her to go and look what she had to watch over. How surprised was she when the lake was in sight ! A huge lake with greenish light. She saw the island so she invoked the small boat and reached the island. Here she discovered the basin filled with emerald potion. Amazed, she stayed here for long time before turning back and gaining the other rive of the lake. Once on the bank, she noticed something unusual about the water. A thing she didn't noticed before, people in there. At that time, she had never heard about Inferi so she leaned over the surface just for watching all these bodies. It was fascinating. Unluckily, a strand of her long blond hair touched the surface of the water. While moving to put it back to its place, a hand seized her hair and started to pull her in the water. She didn't panicked but protested. _

"_-Hey ! You're hurting me bloody fish !" _

_No response but she saw other Inferi coming and trying to bring her with them. Once under the surface of the lake, it occurred her that she won't never again refuse one of her master's request. After that, she remembered opening her eyes in the Riddle House. Her master was looking at her, imperturbable. She stood up and her memories hurt her : the guard, the lake, the boat, the island, the corpses. She looked at her master puzzled but he sent her a deathly glare and spoke first. _

"_-Who told you to go inside ?" His voice was cold. He moved his wand an she started to scream. Cruciatus curse, she won't be enjoying herself for the next hours. _

"_-No … No... No one, mas..ter... _

_-Then why did you went in ?" Answering was not easy for the girl, she hardly managed to answer the first question but he was about to torture her while questioning her. _

"_-I went in to see. _

_-Did I say you could go in ?_

_-No master but …" He cut her with an other question, ignoring her try to explain herself. _

"_-How far did you go in ? _

_-I went to the island, the basin was fascinating. I spent hours..." He cut her again._

"_-You spent hours doing what ?" His voice was colder and his eyes were redder than usual. He was really irritated. _

"_-I spent hours looking at the potion in the basin. The colour was hypnotizing. _

_-I found you near the entry, what did you do on the island ? _

_-I stared at the liquid and then went back. There was nothing else to be seen on the island." Her master seemed to relax, she said the truth. _

"_-Why did you went in the water ? _

_-I did not went in by myself, I have been pulled in by one of this corpses who took my hair that touched the surface. _

_-Stupid girl" He mumbled that for himself but she heard it. _

"_-May I ask a question ?" She said. _

"_-You can try. _

_-What happened to these corpses ? _

_-You don't know ?" He was stunned. _

"_-No I don't know, that's why I ask. _

_-These corpses had been bewitched. That is called Inferi. _

_-What did these Inferi were doing here ? _

_-They are here because I put them. _

_-What is the point to put such formidable creatures when there's nothing but a lake and a simple potion ? _

_-They are here to protect this lake and what lies in the island. _

_-Bah ! Protecting a simple potion is pointless. _

_-It isn't a simple potion, there is something under. I won't tell you more now. Let's go back to Malfoy Manor. _

_-Fine my Lord. _

_-And never talk about that again, am I clear? _

_-Yes my Lord."_

Ah yes, it was really a bad punishment. She nearly died. She was lucky he found her in time otherwise … Well she would simply be dead. Death. This is what will happen to her if she is discovered by the Order. We can say about us, Death Eaters, but the members of the Order are not angels. They kill people who have links with us whether it is a fact or not. You simply point and they come and kill what they call "the bad guys". Bad guys yourself you lot of prat ! Yes the Death Eaters (including me) are using the Dark Arts but we don't play the hypocritical avenger. How stupid of them.

"-So, Verdandi ? Can I trust you about that mission ?"

Okay, the Order sucked but it was not the matter at the moment. What would she answer … One of these days she would kill them all because they exist but right now she had to speak. She took a deep breath and said :

"-Well, I don't want to disappoint you my Lord but I'm sorry to tell you that I don't want to fulfil this mission.

-Is that so ? Then I'll ask Severus, he will do a good job."

He was very annoyed by her answer and she felt the punishment would be terrible. Yet, why would it be Severus ?

"-I beg your pardon ? Severus my Lord !

-Yes, I'll send him after I have killed the Potters.

-Ah yes, the Potters.

-I'm really sorry Verdandi that you won't be able to see their deaths."

He said apathetically as his eyes were becoming redder than before.

"-I'm also sorry my Lord. Wait a minute ! I won't see their deaths ?"

There was something weird going on, she didn't like this at all.

"-I'm afraid no. Avada Kedavra !"


End file.
